


First Morning

by campylobacter



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Backstory, Drabble, F/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campylobacter/pseuds/campylobacter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala's usually a light sleeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476961) by [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/pseuds/Kehwie). 



> Inspired by Kehwie's "First Night" drabble [cross-posted to Daniel_Vala on LiveJournal](http://daniel-vala.livejournal.com/644906.html).

Vala wakes with a weight across her ribs. Not the cold, hard chains of manacles; neither the exhausted arm of Qetesh's lo'taur (Goa'uld do not sleep), nor the desperate clasp of Tomin keeping her from huddling away toward the edge of the bed... but a warm, reassuring hand. Not Jacek shielding her from his leering cohorts, either. The snore attached to the arm is light, untroubled. 

The faint scent of coffee, leather, old books, and passionate lovemaking surround her. Soft dawn light reveals long fingers, now lax, usually seen limber while exploring artifacts.

She turns and curls into Daniel's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel of the sexyteimz: [Boxy Pants](http://archiveofourown.org/works/478160/chapters/830246) (10 drabbles)


End file.
